


Призрак в машине

by Lazurit



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прайму непросто держаться на расстоянии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Призрак в машине

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ghost in the Machine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410) by [Fides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fides/pseuds/Fides). 



> Мой только перевод, текст и персонажи принадлежат соответсвующим владельцам. Особая благодарность бете, OutOfCube, и всей команде Star Trek2014, в составе которой был выполнен этот перевод для конкурса FB 2014.
> 
> «Призрак в машине» - выражение, которым британский философ Гилберт Райл описал концепцию дуализма души и тела Рене Декарта.

Многие предполагают, что вулканцы не мастурбируют. Как и большинство предположений, это неверно и нелогично. Биологические импульсы представляют неотъемлемую часть жизни, и управление ими — путь к покою. Хотя, пожалуй, вулканцы и правда реже потакают своим природным желаниям, чем люди. По крайней мере, так казалось Споку. Не то чтобы он проводил обширное исследование, да и вообще разбирался в этом вопросе, но такое впечатление сложилось у него за многие годы жизни среди людей.

Поэтому он считал, что не только человеческие гены тому виной, что сейчас он лежал на кровати, целеустремленно лаская рукой свой возбужденный член. Неро, желая причинить ему боль, уничтожил его родную планету и достиг своей цели, но эта душевная рана стала не первой, и даже не самой глубокой. На Вулкане он родился, но родиной его не считал. Его родина была среди звезд. Его родина погибла много лет назад, прожив долгую и насыщенную человеческую жизнь.

А теперь ему явилось видение прошлого. Он сам — такой юный, ему еще столькому предстоит научиться в совсем другой вселенной. И Джим. Почти ребенок. Не вполне идентичный, но такое же лицо, такой же голос... Он представлял такое же тело, такие же губы, такие же прикосновения... Это стало пыткой, которую Неро даже вообразить не мог. Смотреть и никогда не касаться. Смотреть, как этот мальчик превратится в Кирка, такого, каким тот мог бы стать, но не стал. Спок будет держаться на расстоянии, позволит им жить своей жизнью и находить собственные пути — куда бы они ни вели, кто бы ни шел рядом.

Но порой по ночам прошлое и будущее подступают слишком близко, и он остается наедине с призраками.


End file.
